percyjacksonandtheolympianfandomcom-20200214-history
Thalia Grace
Thalia Grace is the confident Greek half-blood daughter of Zeus, known mainly for her fierceness in battle and her incredibly short temper. Thalia is most famous for making her final stand at Half-Blood Hill, on the outskirts of Camp Half-Blood, and being transformed into a pine tree to save her life at age twelve as a sign of her father's recognition and pity. She stood as the center of the camp's magical barrier for appoximately seven years, until the Golden Fleececaused the tree to reject her back into human form. In The Titan's Curse, she joined the Hunters of Artemis one day away from her sixteenth birthday, therefore preventing herself from being the hero of the Great Prophecy. Historyhttp://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Thalia_Grace&action=edit&section=1Edit Thalia was born on December 22nd, 1988. She is a daughter of Zeus and Ms. Grace, a beautiful actress in her prime, but had spiraled into alcoholism in later years. After Thalia's birthhttp://images.wikia.com/olympians/images/2/2e/250px-Zeus.jpgZeus, Thalia's fatherAdded by Luna-daughter of Artemis, Zeus left the Grace household (as is custom for gods) and Ms. Grace became unstable. When Thalia was about seven, Zeus returned in his Roman aspect, Jupiter. Thalia noted that Zeus in his Roman form was more fatherly and sterner towards her and spoke Latin often. Within the year,Jason, a Roman demigod, was born.Zeus felt obliged to keep appearing at Ms. Grace's house to please her, but departed a second time because she persisted him incessantly to grant her eternal beauty or a visit toOlympus. When Thalia was nine and Jason was two, their mother took them for a picnic, but when Thalia went to the car for the picnic basket, Hera/Juno took Jason away to Lupa, a she-wolf (and the Roman counterpart of Chiron) at the Roman Camp Half-Blood. Thalia was heartbroken by her brother's "death" and called his disappearance "the last straw" with her mother and ran away from home, never to return. After running away, Thalia came across another demigod,Luke Castellan, a son of Hermes. They became friends and joined forces to fight the monsters that attacked them. It is assumed by some fans that they started a romantic relationship. When Thalia was twelve, she and 14-year-old Luke found/ran into Annabeth Chase, a plucky blonde-haired seven year old. Luke admired her courage, and gave her his knife, and promised that he wouldn't fail her like her family had. The three of them stayed in different safe houses for protection and shelter, but when their nearest one was destroyed, Luke was forced to return to his home for supplies. The three of them met May Castellan, Luke's mother, and Hermes, Luke's father. As May bandages Thalia's injured leg, Luke and Hermes got into an argument, causing Luke to storm out of the house with Annabeth and Thalia following not too far behind. Soon they were found by a satyr named Grover Underwood who tried to get them to Camp Half-Blood. Together, the quartet traveled to Camp Half-Blood but were chased by monsters from the Underworld because Hades discovered Thalia's existence and was angered that Zeus had broken his oath not to sire anymore children. They would have escaped, except for the fact that a Cyclops in Brooklyn stopped them so that monsters could catch up. The Cyclops held Thalia, Luke, and Grover in the air to direct the monsters in their direction, but Annabeth saved them by stabbing the Cyclops in the foot. They also met the Hunters of Artemis, and Zoë Nightshade almost convinced Thalia to join the Hunt, but Thalia refused to leave Luke. She and Zoë argued and Zoë told her that Luke would disappoint her. Once they reached camp, a hoard of monsters attacked (all three Furies and an army of hellhounds), and sacrificing her life on Half-Blood Hill to protect Annabeth, Luke and Grover. Zeus took pity on his daughter and to prevent her soul from going to Hades, Zeus turned Thalia into a pine tree. Thalia hated to be called "Thalia Grace" saying,' "'That's my mother's surname. I don't use it." when it was brought up. Her mother died in a car accident two years before Thalia's resurrection. Thalia might have been named after the ancient Greek muse Thalia of comedy and idyllic poetry or she could have been named after Thalia one of the Three Graces handmaidens of Aphrodite. ''Percy Jackson and the Olympians'' http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Thalia_Grace&action=edit&section=2Edit ''The Lightning Thiefhttp://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Thalia_Grace&action=edit&section=3Edit In ''The Lightning Thief, Thalia is mentioned once in one of Percy's dreams. Curiously, she was said to have stormy green eyes instead of electric blue. ''The Sea of Monsters''http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Thalia_Grace&action=edit&section=4Edit *McCartney's.